<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all that glitters by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412356">all that glitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina'>kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or at least a universe where fuyuhiko has both of his eyes), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eyes, Green-Gold Eyes, He's Just... So In Love, Kuzuhina Week, M/M, Oops, POV Hinata Hajime, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, This is Hajime's Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Yellow Day</p><p>Hajime can't help but fall in love all over again each time he looks into Fuyuhiko's eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all that glitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't help but stare into your eyes</p><p>You're beautiful</p><p>Why do you want to stay with me, of all people?</p><p>Your status is reflected in the gold flecks in your irises</p><p>You are so special</p><p>You are so talented</p><p>I don't deserve your attention</p><p>From the day you were born, you were destined for something great</p><p>And along the way, you found me</p><p>A boy that couldn't do something great even if he tried</p><p>A boy that had normalcy marked across his forehead like a tattoo</p><p>A boy that would blend in with the crowd around him if he even dared to go outside</p><p>And yet, you saw me</p><p>You noticed me in that sea of people</p><p>You saw me despite the thousands upon thousands of others that were there</p><p>Your sister and I had a conversation</p><p>She told me that she was jealous of you</p><p>I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought the same</p><p>But then I remembered your eyes and suddenly it didn't matter anymore</p><p>She could sense something in me</p><p>We had only been friends for a few moments and yet she already could tell that I was smitten</p><p>She gave me her approval</p><p>At the time, I denied it</p><p>But now, it means the world to me</p><p>When I told you about my feelings, you didn't turn away</p><p>You didn't discount me for being a worthless hack</p><p>You cared for me and gave me the time to prove my worth</p><p>Your eyes are right</p><p>You are a golden soul</p><p>You are worth a million of me</p><p>And yet</p><p>And yet</p><p>You insist that our lives are worth the same</p><p>And when you look at me with those beautiful eyes</p><p>I'm somehow inclined to agree</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>